1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle air intake mechanism for a vehicle, more particularly to a vehicle air intake mechanism including a flow-guiding member for guiding environment air into an intake duct of an air filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Four-wheel vehicles, such as All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) and Unmanned Vehicle (UV), can run on a rough road surface or on a gravel and dusty road, or travel across a shallow river. Hence, elimination of dust, dirt and water droplets from an environment air before inducing the environment air into the engine is very important to the service life of the engine. An air filter with an air intake duct is normally used for eliminating water droplets from the environment air induced into the air intake duct during actuation of the engine. In addition, the air intake duct is normally raised upright so that the inlet end of the air intake duct is positioned at a higher level and faces upwardly, thereby preventing water droplets from entering into the air intake duct.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional air intake mechanism 12 disclosed in Republic of China (Taiwanese) Patent No. I262988. The air intake mechanism 12 is secured to a frame tube of a shell body of a vehicle, and is connected to an air intake duct of an air filter 11. Since the air intake mechanism 12 has a structure that guides the induced environment air to flow along a linear flow path that extends to an inlet end of the air intake duct, water droplets carried by the flow of the environment air can directly and easily enter into the air intake duct of the air filter, which results in an adverse effect on the air filter and the engine.